Love you?
by Koikokoro
Summary: Sora is suddenly kidnapped by Hidan, but what happens when one of them falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first story! Hope you like it! ^^  
Notice, that the characters might be a little ooc, but hope that it's okey :b

remember, I do NOT own 'Naruto'!!!

Enjoy! ^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidan pushed her pressure points, making sure that she wouldn't wake up just yet.  
He threw her over his left shoulder, and carried her out the room with a smirk plastered on his lips. The others had already gathered in the small living room. "Guess you found something useful, eh, Hidan?" Kisame said, with a cruel smile. They all turned to him, to see what Kisame was referring to. "I hope you have a reason to bring her along, Hidan!" Konan said with a slightly threatening tone. Hidan let out a 'tcha' at her. Konan shook her head. Deidara stepped forward. "Hey Hidan, can we see her? Un" He asked. Hidan thought for a moment, and nodded. Deidara smiled. "Put her on the couch then, un" Hidan carefully put the sleeping girl on the couch. Her long blond hair was covering one side of her face. Hidan brought a hand to her cheek, brushed away the hair, and took a step back. Deidara watched her a little before speaking: "Sasori-danna, look! She's like a piece of art! Un" The red-haired man walk over to them, and looked at her. He nodded at his partners statement. "I see why you took her, un" Deidara continued. Hidan smirked. He stepped in front of the two artists, and lifted her sleeping form up, and carried her bridal-style. He sent them a teasing smile. "Don't get any fucking ideas" Hidan said. Deidara glared at him. Konan cut them off, before Deidara could respond:

"Well, I guess this was pointless.." She looked at Kisame. "What!?" Kisame quickly said

"I swear I felt someones chakra in here!". Konan shook her head again. "We've got to get back and report to Pain-sama". All of the members made a nod, and Itachi leaded the way out.

The house was left quiet, no trace after the intruders, except for one missing thing.. or person.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing a pair of blueish-green eyes. She let out a yawn, and lifted herself up onto her elbows. "How long have I just been asleep!?" She asked the empty room. She leaned over towards her nightstand, trying to find her watch.. but there weren't anything.. at all. "Huh? What the -" But she didn't get any further, before she was cut off, by the door opening. A rather big shouldered man walked in, carrying a tray.

"You're awake" He stated with a deep voice. His eyes had a poison-like color. "Hidan will be pleased" He said, while placing the tray on the bed, next to her. The man turned around to leave the room. "W-wait!" She said. He stopped, and turned to her. "Ahm.. Where am I? Who are you? And.. Who is.. Hidan?" She asked. A deep chuckle sounded from the man. "You'll find out soon enough" he simply said. He then left her, closing and locking the door behind him.

She let out a sigh. How did she even end up here? And when? She remembered going to bed in her own room. Was she kidnapped? If yes, then by who? All those questions went through her mind, while panic had started to take over. She looked down at the tray, placed next to her. There was a bowl, that contained some sort of soup. "Might as well get something to eat" She said to herself. She carefully smelled it. _Omg! This is delicious! _

She started eating, while looking around the room. The fear and panic from before, had started to fade away. The room wasn't that big, and contained nothing except for the bed she was sitting on. The walls was painted in a dark gray color, and it had a dark stone floor. Even though it looked rather cold, it was rather warm. When she had finished eating, she decided to look around. She checked the door, just making sure it really was locked. It was.

She tried listening against it, but there were no sound on the other side. Only 2 minutes later, she found her self on the bed again. Leaning against the wall, she waited for someone to come in again. Now that there were nothing to do, she felt the panic whelm up again.

Closing her eyes, she tried to breathe deeply. Tears started to run down her cheeks.

Another hour went by as she sad there. No one had been in the room, since that man.

She wasn't crying anymore. It was like she had no tears left in her body. Laying down slowly, she decided to get some sleep. Hoping she would wake up in her own bed, realizing that it was just a dream.

She woke up by the sound of a door opening. Voices were mumbling things, but she weren't able to make out the meaning of the words. A hand gently shook her. She groaned, and opened her eyes. She saw the figure of two people, but that was all she could make out.

"Hey, Wake up, un" A males voice said. She lifted her self up, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Finally!" the voice said again. "Deidara-sempai, why didn't Hidan-san get her himself?" Another voice said. The man, she thought must have been Deidara, answered: "Because he's too lazy! Un. And stop calling me sempai!". She rubbed her eyes, trying to get a better look at the two men. One of them had long blond hair, which covered his left eye. The other whore a orange mask. His hair was black, and a little spiky. Both of them was wearing a black cloak, with red clouds printed onto them. "Who.. are you?" She asked. They both turned their attention to her. "I'm Tobi. Tobi's a good boy!" The one with the mask said, with a very cheerful voice. She couldn't help but to smile at him. "And this is Deidara-sempai!" Tobi continued. Deidara growled at him, and slapped him on the back of his head. Tobi groaned. Deidara smiled at her. "What's your name? Un" He asked her. She found him, and Tobi rather nice. Compared to that man she had met when she woke up the first time. "I'm Sora.." She said. Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Sky? Un" Sora nodded. Tobi ran over and hugged her. "Tobi like your name!" He said. "We've gotta get going" Deidara said. He got Tobi to release her, and then leaded her out of the room. Sora couldn't do anything else, but to follow him. He lead her through a hallway, and up a staircase. "H-hey, where're you taking me!?" Sora asked. Amazingly, she wasn't that afraid anymore. But still, she was a little freaked out. The two cloaked men didn't answer her. Suddenly they stopped in front of a door. The masked man, Tobi, opened it, and walked in. Deidara gently pushed Sora inside, before following himself.

Sora found herself standing in a rather big room. There were a couch standing against the wall, and a small TV in front of it. The walls had a soft cream-like color, and there were wooden floors. Sora felt amazingly peaceful in this room. "You like it, huh? Un" Deidara more stated then asked. Sora only nodded. She noticed that in each corner had a painted a cherry tree, which seemed to be growing, and filling out the empty wall. Sora was amazed by it. Deidara noticed it. "I made that, un. Together with Sasori-danna" He said. Sora turned to him, eyes wide open. "Y-you did that!? Incredibly!" She said. Deidara smirked at her comment. Tobi, who was getting annoyed by being ignored, jumped towards her, and pulled her to the other end of the room. "Tobi helped too! There! Look Sora-chan!" He said, while pointing at a small, black mark on the wall. Sora smiled at him. "pff. _Helped_.." Deidara whispered sarcastically. A cough made Sora turn around. Another man had entered the room. His hair was black, and tied into a small ponytail. His red eyes made a Sora quiver. She couldn't stop glaring at the

(rather attractive) man. "Hey? Sora. Snap out of it!" Deidara said, waving a hand in front of her. Sora shook it off her, and looked at Deidara. He send her a knowing, yet cruel smile."You better not start drooling over others once Hidan gets here, Sora-chan. Un" Sora raised an eyebrow at him, and asked: "Deidara, who is Hidan?" Deidara seemed to be very surprised by her question. "What?! You don't know of Hidan? D- do you know about any of us at all!?" He asked her. Sora quickly shook her head. "Hn" The dark haired man, with the dark eyes said. Sora looked at him.

Deidara sighed. "Well.. Let me do a quick introduction" He said. Sora turned her full attention to him, which was hard, since that mysterious man seemed to catch her eye continuously.

"Well, you already know me and Tobi. This.." He pointed to the man "..is Itachi. And the man that was in your room earlier, was Kakuzu, also Hidan's partner while on missions" Sora made a single nod in understanding. But Deidara wasn't finished. "You'll be introduced to the rest later! Now, you just have to stay here with us, until Hidan decides to 'bless' us with his company" Deidara made sure to put a lot of sarcasm into the last part of the sentence. Sora let out a sigh. She still didn't know who Hidan was. Just as she was about to ask them again, the door opened, and a man with silver-like hair walked in. His cloak was open in the front, showing his well toned chest. His eyes were violet. Sora had never seen such an eye color before. Not that she didn't like it. Sora noticed that he was wearing a necklace, with an up-side-down triangle, inside a circle. He looked around the room, and when his eyes met with Sora, a smirk formed on his handsome face. "Well, what the fuck do we have here!" He said, while approaching her. Sora felt a little panicked by his forwardness. She made a few steps backwards. He looked at her, and spoke: "Hey, why so fucking scared? It's not like I'm going to fucking hurt you.. yet.. The name is Hidan by the way" Sora widened her eyes at his words. She turned to run off, but the man, Itachi, was blocking her way. _Wasn't he standing next to Hidan before?_

Itachi grabbed her arms, and turned her around with force. Hidan was now standing directly in front of her. She looked to her left at Deidara. "Please. Deidara.. Please help me" She begged. Deidara shook his head, and mimed a 'sorry' Sora turned to Tobi. He didn't even look at her. Hidan took her by the wrist. "Thanks" He said to Itachi, before pulling poor Sora along. Sora tried to put up a fight, but it was no use against his brute strength. "Will you fucking stop that!?" He said. Sora gasped, when he suddenly tightened his grip on her. Hidan smirked. "That's fucking better!". Hidan stopped in front of a door, opening it. He brought Sora into the room, and closed the door. As soon as he had released her, she carefully rubbed her sore wrist, trying to ease the pain. Sora looked around the room. The walls were black, with a dark wooden floor. There was a king sized bed standing against the wall, with blood red sheets. Sora felt fear whelm up in her. Her heart was beating fast and hard against her chest. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her arm, and turn her around. Hidan smirked at her. The fear in her eyes, made his smirk wider. "So, what the fuck was your name again?" He asked, while walked closer to her.

Sora stepped backwards, but was blocked by the wall. Never had she been so close to a man.

She felt his breath against her skin, as he leaned closer to her. Sora closed her eyes tightly.

"I asked you a fucking question!" Hidan growled. Sora was hyperventilating. "S- Sora" She gasped out. Suddenly, she felt something wet touching her chin. Hidan was licking her. Sora let out a gasp, and tried to pull away. But it was no help. "Arh, Jashin-sama! You taste so fucking good!" Hidan said. He breathed in her sent. Sora let out a small whimper. Hidan chuckled. "You'll be fucking screaming when I'm done with you!" He said. A tear strolled down her cheek. "Oh god, please don't do this" Sora begged. Hidan laughed.

"That'll only make me want you fucking more!" He said. A silent cry escaped her mouth. Fortunately they were disturbed by a knock on the door. "Hidan-san! Leader-sama want to see you!". It was Tobi. Hidan growled. He let Sora go. She slowly slid down to the floor, tears running down her cheeks. Hidan opened the door. "Fuck! I swear, I'll fucking sacrifice him some day! You fucking keep an eye on her!" He ordered. Tobi quickly nodded, and walked over to Sora. Hidan closed the door. Sora hugged her legs, and let the tears run freely. Tobi knelled down next to her. "Sora-chan, are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sora quickly shook it off. She looked at him with a teary face. "Leave me alone! I've done nothing to deserve this!" Sora chocked out. Tobi was a little shocked by her outburst. He sat down next to her. None of them spoke, and all that could be heard was Sora's crying.

They sat there for a while. Hidan didn't return. Maybe the leader had sent him on a mission? Yeah, that must've been it. Sora wasn't crying that badly any longer, though she was still sobbing quietly. "T-Tobi?" She said a little after. He looked at her. "Yes Sora-chan?"

Sora dried her teary eyes. "Please.. tell me where I am.. and why.." She asked. Her eyes only showed fear, and sadness. Tobi looked down. "You're at the Akatsuki Headquarters.. Hidan brought you here for.. his own pleasure.." Tobi answered. He took her hand, trying to comfort her. This time, Sora didn't pull away. Tobi took a breathe before speaking: "Sora-chan.. Tobi know it must be hard.. But if there's anything, you can always come to me.. and I'll try and help you!" His voice regained it's cheerfulness. Sora lips turned into a smile, which quick fainted away when the door opened. "Tobi?" A voice asked. Sora didn't recognize it. A man stepped in. He too was wearing that black cloak, but he was different from the others. His skin and hair had a blue color, and his eyes made Sora think of a fish. "Ah, there you are!" the man said.

"Hey Kisame-san" Tobi said. The fish-man, Kisame, waved at Sora. "So, you're awake! Want something to eat?" Kisame ask. Sora slowly nodded. Tobi quickly got up, pulling Sora along.

"LETS GO SORA-CHAN!" Tobi squealed. He ran out the door, still pulling Sora along. Kisame shook his head at them, before following.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okey, this is chapter 2! I know it has been a long time since i've updated, but i had some virus on my computer, so it's been to repair! But everything is alright now! So, here we go! Enjoy :)**

**(I only own Sora! (: )**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sora let out a yawn. Her eyes fluttered open, while she stretched her arms into the air. The room was being bathed in light from the small window. Sora raised, and placed her feet on the cold wooden floor. _That's odd, I'm sure I used to have a carpet in my room! _She rubbed the sleep out off her eyes, and looked around. The black walls was empty, and the only thing in the room, was the bed she was sitting on. Then she remembered what had happened the other day.

As quickly as possible, she ran to the door, trying to open it. But it was locked.

"Damn it!" She whispered. She leaned against the door, and slit down to the floor. She took a deep breathe, trying to think clearly. _The window_ she thought. Silently, she raised, and walked to the window. At first the light seemed blinding, but her eyes got used to it rather quickly.

Outside, she saw a small garden, which was surrounded by a big stone wall. No one was in sight. Sora looked down her body. She was wearing a long, midnight-blue nightgown, with small straps. _It'll have to do!_ She opened the window. The cool wind made the nightgown sway softly. With a deep breathe, she pulled herself up, and leaned her upper body out. "Piece of cake! Now I just need to get a hold of something.." She mumbled, while looking around her.

She smirked when she noticed a branch not fare from her. _This is just too easy_

She reached out, only slightly touching it with the tip of her fingers. "come on. Just a little further!" She tried to learn further out, but it was almost impossible. She breathed in deeply, and stretched her arm out. _Almost there! Al..most.. there! _"Yes!". Her fingers closed around the branch. With a smile, she grabbed it with the other hand too, and started to drag herself out the rest of the way. She looked down at the ground below. There were about 2 and a half, maybe 3 meters down. "I can do this!" She said, while tightening her grip. She was almost outside.

Sora closed her eyes, and took a deep breathe. Then she pulled the rest of her body out.

"I did it! I actually did it!" She gasped, and small laughter escaping her lips too. She braced herself, and let go off the branch. With a laud thud, she hit the ground. Sora let out a moan, while raising. A door opened, and she threw herself behind a nearby bush. Footsteps could be heard. Sora placed a hand over her mouth, while holding her breath. She couldn't be discovered. Not when she had managed to get this far! The footsteps got closer. She closed her eyes tightly. It got quiet. She didn't dare to make any movements. "What is it Deidara?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Sora opened her eyes slowly. "I thought I heard something danna. Un"

Deidara said. He turned around and returned inside. Sora listened, as the door closed, and she sighed in relief. She stayed there, while trying to slow down her heartbeat.

Finally, she raised, and looked around. The garden was completely sealed. Sora walked over to the wall, feeling it with her hands, in search for hidden passages. No one was found.

"Damn it!" She said loudly. She leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes tightly.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms, sneak around her waist. Sora let out a gasp in surprise, she tried to turn, but got pushed against the wall. "What the fuck do we have here!?" Hidan said with a deep growl. Sora's eyes widened. "Enjoying ourself, are we?" He asked, pushing her harder against the stone wall. Sora let out a whimper. She felt his hands run op her arm, brushing away the hair, showing of her neck. Hidan leaned in closer, taking in her sent. He grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her along. Sora almost tripped, but she managed to keep her balance. "If you fucking try to pull that trick again, I swear, I'll fucking kill you!" Hidan said. He pushed her inside, and closed the door. Sora looked around, and saw Deidara and some unknown red haired boy. He looked 19 or so. He send her an emotionless glance, while Deidara smilingly waved at her. Before she could react, Hidan had thrown her over his shoulder. He turned to the two. "Next time, look more carefully art-freaks!" He said with a growl.

Without another word, he left the room. Sora desperately started to hit his back.

"Put me down you.. you.. Caveman!" She screeched. Hidan merely laughed at her words, and continued down the dark hallway. She barely noticed that they had entered a room until Hidan threw her on the floor. Sora huffed while sending him a glare, which he completely ignored. But she didn't give up. Her almost successful escape had given her the courage to go against her capturer.. though she knew she didn't stand a chance against his brute strength. Sora got up, and walked toward him. He hadn't realized that she stood behind him until he felt her poke him. He looked at her over his shoulder. "What" He simply asked, clearly annoyed.

Sora opened her mouth; "What is your problem!? Why did you kidnap me?"

Hidan walked away from her. Sora felt the anger raise inside her. She wasn't going to let him ignore her like that. "Hey!" She began "I asked you a question!" Hidan didn't even bother to look at her when he answered "No, that was _two_ questions. And I thought a smart girl like yourself had figured the reason out already!" Sora growled at him. Yes, she partly knew why she was here.. But she didn't want to believe it. She walked over to him again, invading his personal space. He looked down at her. He was about a head taller then her. A smirk creped upon his lips. "Do you think it would be fucking wise, standing that close to an S-rank criminal?" He more stated then asked. He took a step forward as he continued; "What if.. I just pushed you against the wall. Right here." He kept on walking. Sora automatically stepped backwards, but it didn't take long before she was captured between him and the wall. Her anger from before was immediately replaced by fear. Hidan grinned at her. "What if.." He said

"I decided to take you now.. No one would care.." Sora's eyes widened at his words. She realized how stupid she had been for thinking that she would actually have even the smallest chance of surviving her foolish act before. Hidan seemed to know what she was thinking. "You wouldn't even stand a chance.. You have no fucking idea of what kind of mess you've gotten yourself into now, do you" He was now whispering. Sora felt a chill run down her spine. Hidan laughed at her, leaning closer. Sora shut her eyes tightly, and wished for it all to be over. A few seconds went by, and she didn't feel anything. She allowed her self to look, and saw that Hidan had gone to sit on his bed.

He didn't look at her. He just sat there, his back turned to her. Sora noticed that she had been holding her breathe, and then let it out with a sigh. Not knowing what to do, she just stood there. Hidan continued ignoring her. She found the will to speak, and with a low whisper, she asked him: "Why are you doing this?"

He didn't turn to her. He just shrugged, not answering. Sora waited, shifting to the other leg. He raised, turned to her. Sora noticed how cold his eyes were. There was no trace of emotion, what-so-ever. He walked towards her, she stepped back. He continued, walked past her, out the door, leaving her alone in the room. Tears whelmed up in her eyes, threatening to spill onto the floor. She fought to keep them back, with no luck. She didn't understand. Where was she? Why was she her? Pictures of her family flashed before her eyes. Memories.

Their faces. Smiling at her without worry. Had they noticed that she wasn't there yet? They had to. She sobbed quietly, slowly falling to her knees. She hugged her arms, as if she feared that she would lose herself. Finally the pain in her heart became too much, and she let out an agonizing cry. She didn't care if they heard her. What was the worst they could do? To her, it seemed like she'd already lost everything. She stayed like that for a while. Just crying.

Then she pulled herself together. Thinking that she wouldn't give up just yet! All hope seemed lost, yes. But she decided then, she would keep fighting. She would not succumb to them.

Drying her eyes, she raised to her feet. The pain didn't fade away. And she didn't care. She wanted it there to remind her; Never to give up and to keep fighting. Sora removed a few strains of hair, falling into her eyes, and looked around. She had tried escaping. That didn't work. There had to be another way around.. She thought for a while, trying to figure out her hit her then. Maybe, the way to escape wasn't fighting against them. Maybe, the way to escape was fighting WITH them?

A smile creped upon her lips, as she thought it all over again. She finally had her plan. Now, she just had to gain their trust. It would be hard, yes. Take quite sometime. But it was worth a try!

More determined then she was a few minutes later, she took a deep breathe.

"I won't shed another tear because of you." She promised herself. "I will not give you the pleasure of seeing me fall" A bird flew by the window, singing cheerfully, without anything to worry about.

Sore spent the rest of the day in silence. The masked man, Tobi, had visited her a number of times. She didn't quite get him. How could such a person be a criminal? She didn't ask him though. The blond, Deidara also stopped by a few times. Sora was surprised at how easy it was talking to him. They would discuss art, though it was mostly him talking. Sora would just listen to him. He had asked her if she made any sort of art, and she had told him about her poems.

He craved to hear one, but Sora had refused; she didn't like reading her poems aloud to others, definitely not people she had merely just met! Deidara had pouted for a second, but then his partner, the red head she had seen earlier, had interrupted, telling there was a meeting.

Sora didn't see Deidara the rest of the day.

Hidan didn't come again, which she wasn't complaining about! The only one that came was Kakuzu, but only to give her which ever food he had decided to make for her.

He never spoke to her, and would only talk if answered a question.. well, even then, he wouldn't always answer. Sora was careful not to seem too suspicious, by suddenly acting all nice, and talkative. She didn't want to blow the plan. But it was still too easy. Well.. With Tobi and Deidara it was. Kakuzu & Hidan, she wasn't sure about. The red head, she wasn't sure about at all. He seemed so complicated, and she couldn't help but to feel frightened by him when ever he was around.

At the moment, she sad by the window, and looked down into the garden. The window had been carefully sealed, so she wouldn't attempt to escape again. Not that she would try again. She knew now, that the only way out, was the one she had come in. Only problem now was to figure out where that was! She sighed deeply, closing her eyes. Maybe this plan was stupid. Who was she to think she could outsmart a bunch of criminals? It didn't take her long to pull herself together again. _No! I can do this! I have to!_ She thought encouraging.

Instead of thinking about it, she walked over to the bed, and threw herself upon it. Closing her eyes again, she just lay there. "Breathe Sora. Breathe" She whispered, calming herself.

Hidan walked down the hallway towards his room. According to some of the others, the girl had behaved rather well. He didn't get her. One moment, she was trying to escape, jumping out the window. Next, she was having smalltalk with Deidara and Tobi. What was she up to?!

Hidan pushed his thoughts aside as he neared the door to his room. He unlocked it and entered, only to se her laying on his bed, sleeping soundly. Her hair spreading out on the pillow, framing her face. Hidan starred at her for a moment, before nearing. He reached out, and touched the skin of her cheek. She leaned into his touch, and let out a deep breathe. He pulled his hand back, watching it in disbelief. Why was he acting this way now? He felt anger towards her. Not because she had done anything, but because she made him do such a thing.

He turned around, and left the room in 3 steps. Closing the door, locking it. Sora slept on, not knowing about her visit while she was asleep. She turned over, curling into a ball.

A smile graced her lips, and she drifted further into her land of dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okey, what did you think? It's proberbly not very good, but I promis to do better on the next chapter!**

**Please review! (;**


End file.
